Such a fresh air line is known from WO 2012/049027 A1. It comprises a tubular body, which encloses a fresh air path in a circumferential direction, and an annular adsorber element, which is inserted coaxially into the tubular body in such a manner that the fresh air path is radially delimited by the adsorber element in the region of the adsorber element. In the known fresh air system, an annular depression can be formed on an inner side of the tubular body that faces the fresh air path in order to accommodate the annular adsorber element, which depression is dimensioned in such a manner that the adsorber element can be arranged such that it is sunk therein. In this case the adsorber element bears with the whole area of its outer side that faces the tubular body against the inner side of the tubular body inside the depression.
Such an adsorber element is preferably used for the adsorption of hydrocarbons (CHX) and is preferably used in a fresh air system for the adsorption of aromatic substances.